


how shiro and keith ruined their friendship

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro's prosthetic, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), it's just an excuse for porn, prosthetic shenanigans, this is cheesy and has no story value whatsoever, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: summary from twitter: best friends forever sheith except that keith goes into heat and they swiftly ruin everything.





	how shiro and keith ruined their friendship

**Author's Note:**

> xposted from twitter

at first they just think its a fever, so of course shiro insists on staying with keith bc he's sick, and he almost never gets sick, and shiro is WORRIED ok. and at first keith seems fine other than the fever and some spacing out. they're joking around, playing video games, but then shit starts to escalate. there's this SMELL in the air, musky and warm. it's driving shiro fucking wild, but he's trying to ignore it because now is not the time for a weird boner. keith is sick, damn it. except keith is looking at him, staring, really.  
  
"do you need something?" shiro asks. "should i call someone?" and keith's mouth moves like he was going to speak, but he holds it back with a slow swallow. shiro frowns, reaching out and cupping his face, and keith fucking MEWLS.  
  
"keith?" shiro says, starting to feel a concerning mix of worry and desire.  
  
"something's..." keith tries, and then he groans and squirms. "it hurts."  
  
shiro's alarm is immediate. "it hurts?" he repeats. "where does it hurt?"  
  
keith refuses to answer him.  
  
"keith, please. you know i'd do anything for you. tell me where it hurts," shiro insists, and keith figures what the hell, right? it probably wouldn't even be the weirdest part of their friendship, so he says "my dick. my dick hurts."  
  
shiro naturally is like "what??" but he has no reason to doubt keith so he swallows his pride and embarrassment and sudden desire and says carefully. "ok. can i.... uh... see? so i know if we need to call someone?"  
  
keith is ready to fucking die, but he nods.  
  
he tugs his pants down with shiro's help, and then shiro forces himself to look down. the smell in the air feels like it's increased tenfold, and now that shiro's looking, he is hyperaware of the fact that keith is red, puffy, and SOAKED.  
  
keith's dick is jutting out, so red it's almost purple. or... is it? shiro has to blink a few times, but yep. keith's dick is purple, and so is his hole.  
  
"is that normal?" he blurts out and keith just makes this OFFENDED noise at him.  
  
"if you're not gonna be serious," he says, “i'm putting my pants back on."  
  
"i'll be serious!" shiro promises. "i am serious! i'm being super serious right now!"  
  
keith frowns at him. "are you done now? can i put my pants on?"  
  
shiro thinks he should probably say yes, but he also knows that the smell is still heavy in the air, and they don't know what's wrong yet, and he's worried about his best friend.  
  
"where does it hurt?" he insists. "show me."  
  
mortified, keith drops his head down and squeezes his eyes shut. he reaches down, meaning just to point, but he ends up swirling his finger slowly around the jutting tip of his cock and groans out "h-here." when he brings his hand away, some of the wetness from his hole follows.  
  
shit, shit, shit, says shiro's brain on repeat, because he's got a barely concealed half-chub, and then he blurts out like an absolute fool "can i take a closer look? just to be sure everything is okay."  
  
he almost prays that keith will say no, but he nods, so shiro rolls onto his belly and slides down. the smell is cloying now, filling his nose, moving through his entire body in a way that makes him shiver. he exhales shakily, leaning in, and then he carefully presses his thumb to the underside of keith's dick, pushing it back as if there will be something there, but all that happens is they both groan.  
  
"keith," shiro says, and his voice comes out rasping and needy. his thumb goes in slow circles, watching the way keith's hole quivers and clenches as he goes around and around. "god, keith, i need..."  
  
"yes," keith says, almost too quickly. "yeah. please."  
  
with keith's consent, the tension in the room snaps, and shiro dives between his legs, licking the wetness of his warm folds before diving further in, tongue pushing rudely towards its goal as he moans, lapping at the source of that incredible musk.  
  
keith grabs his head, fingers curling tight in his hair. shiro half expects to be pulled off, but keith moans out a needy little "shiro" and then bucks his hips up. shiro moans in response, flicking his dick with his thumb as he keeps licking, utterly entranced.  
  
he stays there, between keith's legs until he comes, and then rather than pull away, he simply shifts his weight so he can push two flesh fingers alongside his tongue, the prosthetic hand floating up to take care of teasing keith's oversensitive dick.  
  
after the second time shiro gets him off, keith gives hoarse little "takashi, please!" but he's not pulling shiro off, and he's still so wet and eager, his hips are still pushing towards shiro's mouth, so shiro just growls and keeps going.  
  
by now, shiro's hand is cramping up, he switches impatiently, pressing one prosthetic finger inside instead, and keith gives an indignant little "cold!" but then the finger is pushing in and up and "o-ooh, oh! Yes!"  
  
shiro's been quiet until now, but he can't stop himself anymore, can't help but ask "you like that?" and keith gives a desperate little "mmhm," so shiro thrusts his finger a little faster. "nice and thick for you, baby?" he asks and keith gives another affirmative.  
  
"you know," shiro continues. "the great thing about this arm is that it doesn't get tired," keith whimpers. "and i don't even have to be in the room to use it."  
  
"takashi," keith wheezes, clinging as shiro gives keith's dick a fond suck before untangling himself.  
  
"you stay right here, keith," shiro tells him as he fixes himself up, wiping his mouth, rearranging his hair. his prosthetic finger is still fucking into keith's squelching hole. "i'm gonna go get us some lunch."  
  
and then he just walks out, leaving the arm behind.  
  
he can feel keith's hands wrapping around the prosthetic's huge wrist as he walks down the hall, can feel the wet, warm inside of him around his finger, the way keith keeps clenching around him. he can only imagine his moans as he stands in line at the atlas mess. shiro fills one trays with two sandwiches, fries, salad and water bottles, and explains to the cashier with a wry smile that the leader of voltron is in a sorry state, and he can't leave his side for long, biting back a smirk as keith scrabbles and bucks, probably coming again.  
  
shiro takes his sweet time, making small talk with the cashier, catching up with a few atlas crew members who he hasn't spoken to recently. all the while, his finger is fucking into keith. he's not even slightly considering coming back until keith grabs a second finger and sinks it inside. suddenly, shiro has urgent matters to attend to. he practically runs down the halls, slams the door open and SNARLS at the sight of keith humping two of the prosthetic's wide fingers.  
  
he puts the tray of food on the bedside, the closed water bottles landing on the floor with two dull thunks as he leans down, grabbing keith by the hip and pulls him in so he can suck his dick, moaning around the morsel, eager to make keith come again.  
  
keith feels like he's on fire, seconds from fucking screaming at this point, and then shiro slides down and licks his ass. keith's hand slams between his own legs, playing with his dick desperately, moaning and coming again, so hard that wetness spurts from him and soaks shiro's prosthetic, spattering against his face as he looks up with a desperate, gasping breath. he's so hard he's shaking, but he shoves his tongue right back inside keith's ass, finger fucking his sopping, dribbling hole despite keith's cries.  
  
"i can't!" keith moans, shaking from head to toe, hips bucking wildly. "i can't come any more. oh, gods, please."  
  
shiro looks at him with dark, hungry eyes, and says, "yes, you can."  
  
to his credit, shiro is right.  
  
"touch yourself," he demands, and keith does, even though it aches and burns and he has to physically force himself not to buck away. "stay still," he demands as he works a third huge finger into keith's open, sloppy hole, watching in fascination as keith's body stretches to accommodate the intense intrusion.  
  
"shiro!" keith begs, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and shiro looks up from his stretched open hole to say "good boy," before starting to thrust.  
  
keith starts crying in earnest, then. overstimulated, fighting between pushing towards and away, he thrashes on the bed, drenched in sweat, actively dripping around shiro's fingers and onto his probing tongue, his hand still obediently on his cock even as the burn intensifies.  
  
"takashi! oh, oh, oh gods. oh, t-takashi, please. oh fuck, no more. i can't, i can't, i can't--fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, PLEASE! pleaaa-ah, ah, AH!"  
  
he squirts even harder than the last time, thrashing and snarling as the hot pleasure tears through him.  
  
shiro humps the mattress, coming in his pants from the sight of keith losing it, and then they both collapse, shiro pulling his fingers free, sucking them clean before lazily lapping at keith's soaked thighs.  
  
"you owe me dinner," keith says finally.  
  
"what?"  
  
"we did this backwards and you owe me the world's fanciest dinner date because i just gave you mind-blowing sex."  
  
shiro laughs. "didn't i give YOU mind-blowing sex?"  
  
"i would have been happy with two orgasms. you're a monster."  
  
shiro smiles.  
  
"dinner," he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson)


End file.
